Between Us
by Yumi Kei
Summary: Snippets of life between the Legal Drug boys that could or could not become reality. Nine themes based on ten songs. From fluff to hurt to comedy and more. AU and canon.


I copied **Oky Verlo**... the idea is to play 10 songs (I did the first 10 that my iPod shuffled out for me) and write something that inspires you, in the amount of time the song gives you. She did hers in 100 words... but I thought that was extremely limiting... so I didn't count at all.

It was fun! I loved all these ideas I got! :D

(Don't kill me cos I haven't updated SD! -hides-)

PS: I suggest you listen to ALL these songs while reading and/or before you read and/or after you read lol. kthxbi

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"**What I Got" by Sublime**

Rikuo paid his, possibly, one hundredth visit to the red light district, going inside the same crappy building that he's been inside, possibly, nighty nine times. Quickly making his way to the bar, calling the "Mama" over, asking specifically for a certain blonde client.

After giving instruction that he was already waiting for him, Rikuo walked up the stairs to meet Kazahaya, possibly, for the ninetieth time.

Rikuo opened the door, grinning as he was pulled in, faintly hearing the slam of the door behind him.

"**Let It Be" by The Beatles**

Even as Kazahaya's arms tightened around his middle, Rikuo still felt empty inside. She was dead. The only woman to ever truly love him, take care of him... was gone.

Rikuo felt his body shake as he felt himself begin to cry. He collapsed to the floor, Kazahaya followed, letting him sob on his shoulder. Kazahaya remained silent except for whispers of comfort, stroking thin black hairs, feeling his own tears silently trickle down his cheeks.

"**Lose My Breath" by Destiney's Child**

Rikuo quickly walked backwards, out of sight, save for his head inside the door frame. He had walked in on his roommate, a small music device in one hand, headphones over his ears, and dancing. Well, Rikuo thought it was dancing.

He grinned, watching as Kazahaya flailed around the room, shirtless, performing provocative dance steps, and flinging his head back and forth so his hair swished in the air.

"**By Myself" by Linkin Park**

The news flashed it's daily Missing Person's list again. On the list, a young boy with scruffy black hair who went by the name of Rikuo Himura, age nine. The details under the picture told of where he was seen last, that he escaped, again, from an orphanage in the next town.

Tsukiko turned the TV off, turning her head to watch as that same small boy, seated at her dining room table, greedily scarfed down the food she had laid out before him.

"**Tippy Toe" by Utada Hikaru**

Rikuo kissed his wife goodbye for the evening, telling her that he was called in to work a late shift and that she'd probably be sleeping when he got back. She believed him, telling him to be safe on the road. Rikuo nodded, smiling as his young daughter hugged him as well.

He pulled out of the driveway, taking the direction toward the building he normally worked in during the weekdays.

Out of sight however, he made a wrong turn.

He made several wrong turns.

Until he was out of town.

He arrived at a house foreign to his family, knocking on the door, greeted by a lean man with blonde hair and gorgeous gold eyes.

"Hey Kazahaya," Rikuo stepped in, giving his lover a full kiss to the lips as slender arms wrapped around his shoulders to return the kiss.

"**Piano Fights" by 65daysofstatic**

"I think you should let me win," Rikuo spoke with a smug look.

"What? Um, no..." Kazahaya's answer almost sounded like a question, fumbling with the letter in his hand.

"You're going to lose anyway," Rikuo grinned, glancing over at the paper that indicated the score zone. Rikuo may be losing by 20 points, but that didn't mean he wasn't ready for a comeback.

_ABASHMENT_. What a wonderfully 9-letter word that was going to land on a double letter score.

But Rikuo's confidence faded as Kazahaya seemed to have an epiphany, smiling hugely and slowly, carefully, unloading all his letters onto the board to spell...

_VULNERABLENESSES. _

Wow, the irony was cruel.

"**Taste in Men (Alpinestars Kamikaze Skimix)" by Placebo**

(Related to the first post)

Kurogane watched as his roommate was preparing to leave again. He sighed, not wanting to budge in on his friend's life but...

… this was kind of sad.

"Going to see Kazahaya again?" He asked Rikuo nonchalantly, not taking his eyes off the Sunday paper.

Rikuo didn't answer, just threw his black trench coat over his shoulders, thick shoes already on, to protect him from the onslaught of rain.

"Dude," Kurogane began, folding the paper in front of him. "This has got to stop. He's a _prostitute_ for fuck's sake. He doesn't really love you-"

"Shut up, man." Rikuo snapped, turning to glare at his friend, pulling his collar up and briskly walking out the door.

"**The Bitter End" by Placebo**

Rikuo watched his target down the scope of his sniper rifle. He had just returned home, 3:05 PM. Right on the dot.

The file he received didn't phase him, not at all. Not even when he recognized the name; Kazahaya Kudo. Not even what the file read what he was to be disposed of for. Rikuo had become a hardened man. Nothing Could phase him.

Or so he always told himself.

He lowered his gun. He'd let someone else take the job.

"**JPN PRIDE" by Miyavi**

Rikuo could, and probably never, understand why Kazahaya was always so fascinated with these stupid cultural festivals. Honestly, he thought there was a reason why people reserved to wearing yukatas for formal events... they were a fuckin' pain to deal with. He walked on anyway, his wooden "shoes" clacking against the brick road, watching Kazahaya as he explored each exhibit, played with several children's toys, bowed to multiple figure-heads, and whatever else.

Rikuo supposed Kazahaya just had a deep Japanese pride. Maybe it came with the strict rulings of his parents. Maybe Rikuo was a disrespectful jerk. But he didn't care.

Rikuo found a twig and lifted Kazahaya's kimono to look underneath. He was promptly tackled to the ground.

"**Ocean Avenue" by Yellowcard**

Kazahaya figured he could live the rest of his life like this, staring up at the night sky, counting the endless stars, curled up with man he... well, kinda loved.

Rikuo lay on his back, the green grass was tickling exposed skin, but he ignored it. He affectionately combed his fingers through Kazahaya's soft, dirty blonde hair.

A star fell, Kazahaya turned to face Rikuo, crawling up so they could press their lips together in a simple but deep kiss that no one else could copy.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Holy... crap some of these were REALLY hard! Ha ha. And I'll admit, I did pause "Piano Fights" so I could look up those words XD

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)


End file.
